This invention relates to devices for holding young pigs so that certain operations can be performed thereon.
Numerous operations must be performed on young pigs in order to insure their health and in order to make pork production more efficient. For example, it may be desirable to clip the young pig's needle teeth, to notch his ears, to tag them, to vaccinate them, to castrate them, to dock their tails and other similar operations.
One problem encountered in trying to perform the above operations is that pigs are difficult to hold and control during the time that the operations are being performed. Various types of holding devices have been provided, but these devices are often cumbersome and awkward to work with.
Therefore, a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved device for holding pigs during such operations as clipping needle teeth, notching ears, tagging, vaccinating, castrating, docking the tail and other similar operations.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a device which permits quick insertion and removal of the pig so as to permit a large number of pigs to be handled in a short period of time.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a device which does not rely upon caging or enclosing the animal, but instead exposes the parts of the animal's body for quick and efficient accomplishment of the desired operation.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a device which keeps the pig's feet off a supporting surface so that he cannot wriggle away during the time that he is being worked upon.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a device which can be adjusted easily to accommodate various sized pigs.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a device which utilizes a minimum number of moving parts.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a device which increases its hold upon the animal the more the animal wriggles and tries to get away.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a device which holds the animal while at the same time preventing injury to the animal.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a device which is portable and easy to move.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a device which is durable, economical to manufacture, and efficient in operation.